disneyheroinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa The Snow Queen
Queen Elsa is the second of the two protagonists of Walt Disney Picture's 53rd animated feature film Frozen (2013). Voiced by American actress and singer Idina Menzel, Elsa was created by screenwriter Jennifer Lee. Lee loosely based the character on the antagonist of many adaptations of Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Snow Queen, adapting her into a protagonist for the Disney film adaptation. Originally, the Snow Queen wasn't meant to be evil. Born with powerful cryokinetic abilities, the power to generate and manipulate ice and snow, Elsa is emotionally scarred by a childhood incident that occured as a result of her powers, during which she accidentally injures her younger sister Anna. Afraid of a reoccurance, Elsa spends the rest of her life isolating herself from her sister hiding her powers from the world until she is discovered by an incedent at her coronation. Afraid, Elsa grows further reclusive and retreats to the North Mountain, triggering an enternal winter in her rage. Appearance and personality Elsa is a stunningly beautiful, 21-year old woman with pale skin, blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair – which at first she wears in a braided bun and later lets down in a long braid draped elegantly over her left shoulder. Category:Blondes Category:2013 Category:Frozen Category:Animated Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Disney princesses Category:Queens Category:Child Nurturer Category:Vera Segoh Category:Hotheads Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Babes Category:Idina Menzel Category:Idina Menzel/Characters Category:Jennifer Lee Category:Jennifer Lee/Creations Category:Hans Christian Anderson Category:Hans Christian Anderson/Creations Category:Elsa Category:Singers Category:Let It Go Category:Idina Menzel Characters Category:Characters By Idina Menzel Category:Scandinavian Heroines Category:Norweign Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Had More Screentime Category:Heroines Who Deserved Nothing Worse At All Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Been Taught How To Embrace Her Powers And Herself For Who She Really Is And Born To Be Category:Deuteragonists Who Really Deserve To Have Their Own Movies/Shows Category:Deuteragonists Who Really Deserve Better Category:Characters Who Deserve Better Category:' Category:Canon Characters Who Should've Been Properly Detailed More Better Category:Canon Characters Who Should've Been Explored More Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Had Her Own Disney Film Solo Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Always Gotten To Use Her Magic Powers All The Time Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Been Saved From Growing Up Isolated For A Long Time Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Been Sister-less In Canon Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Had More Proper, Better Canon Character Development Category:The Princess/Queen Who Should've Been Fairly/Freely Portrayed To Be An Only, Single, Sibling-less, Sister-less Child In Canon Category:The Princess/Queen Who Really Should've Been Another Classical, Traditional, Cel Hand Drawn 2D Animated Cartoon Canon Character Instead Of Another 3D Computer Generated Imagery Canon Character Category:The Princess/Queen Whose Parents Should've Been Properly Detailed And Explored Better Than Ever In Canon Category:The Princess/Queen Who Really Deserves To Meet Any Other Winter, Ice, Snow, Frost Magical Beings In Canon Category:Any Heroines Who Never Ever Even Deserved To Be Overshadowed By The Likes Of Anna At All Category:Any Heroines Who Really Rot In Anna's Shadow Category:Less Insufferable Heroines Category:Less Obnoxious Heroines Category:Better Heroines Than That Anna Category:Another One Of The Superior Heroines! Category:Another One Of The More Adorable, Cuter Heroines Than The Likes Of That Anna Category:Snowflake Angels Category:Angels Category:Another Disney Princess to have an elemental ability Category:Heroines Who Also Deserve To Have Pets Who Are Also Never Bothered By The Cold Either